


Letter

by CaptiveAssassin



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Accidentaly eliminated, Arno and Evie on the same time yeah!, Evie go save Arno, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptiveAssassin/pseuds/CaptiveAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie recieved a letter from someone she never expected to hear from again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ManyManito](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ManyManito).



> This is the very first time I publicate any story in here and also the first I do in English so sorry for any error. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> please enjoy! I made this chapter with all my love!

I’ve always enjoyed reading books; the fact that can go to another world only by reading words was amazing, and reading in the nature also, it was one of the things that I loved most. But by brother didn’t think the same as me, he says that the books are a waste of time perhaps he never read (or tried to read)one with a theme that he liked, it were always theorical books, maybe that’s why he doesn’t like to read, even I couldn’t enjoy reading all time theorical books, well… Not a lot. My thoughts were interrupted by a letter above my book; I looked up to see Henry.

-“A man brought this here, he said that he found it on the floor, maybe the messenger lost it, It’s for you Evie”- He said, I muttered a ‘thanks’ as he went to another side.

I started to examine the letter, there was no name of the sender of the letter but the address of who sent it was very curious, The tower of London, that place was in the power of Templars so it was weird to have a letter that came from there. Then I heard a tiny voice talking me.

-“Who sent that letter Evie? Can I see?”- The little girl stretched to see better.

-“It has no sender, Clara”- I said showing the letter.

-“Well then, do you think I can read it with you?”- She said.

-“I think there’s no problem, so you can”- Clara quickly sat down by my side and waited for me to open the envelope.

-“Come on, read it Evie!”- I laughed at her comment and I glanced at the letter.

-“Okay, then, I’ll read It. _Mon amour…_ ” that two words left me surprised, in the entire world there was only one person who called me like that, and I thought that he would never come back.

-“Uh… Evie I didn´t know you had boyfriend, I don’t understand many words in French but I know what that means”- she tried to be funny but at the time I couldn’t think in another think that weren´t the sender of the letter. After that I heard Clara’s father called her and she gone muttering ‘I’ll be back’.

I didn’t said nothing, just started to read the entire letter.

_Mon amour:_

_I´m writing this letter maybe to apologize, but maybe I don´t deserve it, I recognize that, and the worst thing I could do was to left you there alone, I know you are angry at me and you have all the reason._

_But if you are still reading this let me explain myself. That night a new enemy raised, and he was there Evie, that night, I’ve saw him waiting for me to take down my guard, like a vulture, I promised myself to never let anything happen to you. So  I followed him, and… he lead me to a trap, now, I’ve been here for ten months they are planning to kill me tomorrow Evie, I just wanted to say a last goodbye,   Je t'aime Evie._

_Arno Victor Dorian._

Was that real? Is he here and they trapped him?!

The only thing in my mind that time it was to go to the tower of London. I left the book by a side and went where they had to Arno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I arrived at the seven bells and look around, my sister usually was there in the afternoons, but she wasn’t. I went to the garden were Clara was doing something that I really didn´t care to ask, by my right side there was a book above the bench, I went to see which book it was, the title was “Night side of nature” by Catherine Crowe, I never understood my sister´s love for the books, she knew that I really look at them as a waste of time. I took the book in hands and started to turn the pages until I found a makeshift separator, it was a letter, there was no name of the sender but to have a letter that came from the tower of London was very weird, so I open the letter and started to read it.

Word by word the letter show me only lies, that letter was fake. No, and I´m not saying that because the sender of the letter broke my sister’s heart. It was because I’ve been in contact with Arno, as I know he had to return to France to take care of the French brotherhood but he couldn’t tell Evie, as he told me, if he told her that she would insisted on accompanying him to France.

Surely he didn’t wanted that,  but I didn’t take a lot of importance of the reason. Then I suddenly realized that the letter was leading her to a trap, I looked around and see Clara.

-“About how many minutes did Evie gone?”- I asked Clara quickly.

-“Maybe fifteen minutes ago, why?”- She answered.

-“No time, I have to stop her!”- I said as I started to made my way to the tower of London.

How could she get into a simple trap like this, I mean, she’s a master assassin, difficult to cheat, as she explain me someday.

As I was running faster than ever before, because the life of my sister depended on me, surely I pushed some persons, and they started to yell at me, I was going to the left when I think I pushed a man, and I think I fell on the floor.

-“For god’s sake, I have no time and you make me fall!”- I said with anger.

-“sorry but you were the one who pushed me!” The voice was familiar, with a French accent impossible to do not notice.

-“Arno! There’s no time, follow me I’ll explain later”- I said fast.

-“What?”

-“It’s Evie”

-“OK, let’s go”

We ran to the tower, and there I hoped to see Evie, but she wasn’t there, I supposed that she already get inside, so I started my way inside with Arno beside me.

-“So what exactly happened with Evie”- Arno asked while were getting inside.

-“She received a letter that came from you, and…”- then my sister voice interrupted our conversation.

-“Arno!”- She said from behind us.

Arno looked back to Evie, she was angry, I wondered why, I mean at least he was alive and not inside of the prison.

-“Why are you here, not that have you been captured?”-she said with a dry tone.

-“that letter was a trap Evie, you should know that”-I said.

-“then what did you do in this ten months?”

-“I had to get back to France to see how the brotherhood was doing”-he said calmly.

-“Why you didn’t said me that instead of leave me alone that night, like you never existed!”

-“I know you Evie and I know that if I would told you that you weren´t going to stay in London, you’ll go with me. You had to free London with your brother I didn´t wanted to be a distraction.”-he said a little bit laughter.

-“If you had told me the truth and that what you said to me right now, surely I would stayed here Arno! The thing I hate the most are lies! - She was not kidding, since we were kids she always hated lies, she was always honest.

-“But he at least, wanted to take care of you, so anything happen to you.”-I interrupted.

-“The only thing that he left me it’s a broken heart, and I don´t need anyone to take care of me, I can take care of myself”- he said looking at him with anger and sadness, I’ve never saw her like this. “goodbye Arno, Jacob don’t stay too much time with this asshole”

With that words she left in the boat that arrived a few seconds ago. I looked at Arno, more than a sadness expression he was extremely confused, I’d like to say that I wanted to help him but it was his problem.

-“man, it will cost a lot to fix things with her, good luck Frenchman”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it ?make me know in the comments!  
> I'm sorry this story had been accidentaly erased from the stories! :(  
> as well, comments and kudos would be a lovely surprise!  
> chao guys!


	2. Not That Easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is the second chapter!  
> Enjoy!  
> (i noticed i like a lot to use this thing -->"!")  
> Enjoy!

I was so stupid not telling Evie that I was leaving; now I think she will not forgive, not easy at least, the only thing I wanted to do at the moment was go and search Evie, say her if she could forgive, so I decided to run to the boat that arrived a few minutes ago and It was going now, but a hand in but a hand on the collar of my suit stopped me. It was Jacob; I almost forgot he was there.

\- I… don’t know if that is a good idea. – He said calmly.

\- What are you saying?! I need to talk with her. - I said trying to go to the boat.

\- If you’re going now is only to receive a knife in your skull. - Jacob putting again in from of me. I think maybe he was right.

\- Mhh… Okay so what should I do? - I said crossing my arms.

\- Well I know Evie so, wait until tomorrow she should be more calm than today.

\- Okay.

\- Do you have a place to stay? - Jacob asked to me.

\- No, I think I will find something over here, and can you tell where she is going to be tomorrow?

\- At the seven bells, maybe all the morning.

-I´ll be there by tomorrow morning, maybe.

\- Okay, and Dorian- he said and looked at me seriously.- If you break my sister’s heart again as you did it leaving London be sure that I’ll not help you, or even let you do anything.

\- I understand, Jacob. I never should done that- I said trying to apologize.

\- O, be sure to do not sleep in a bar, or tomorrow Evie will not let you talk with her.

-Okay- after that Jacob said goodbye with a gesture and left to another place.

* * *

I still don´t believe that he lied to me, I couldn’t even see his face and do not feel insecure because of the lie he said, since I was a girl the thing that I hatted most it was always lies.

After the fight with Arno I went again to seven bells and I locked on my room, maybe no one will bother now, the only thing that I wanted to do it was to take out Arno of my head. I was sure that I wasn’t a woman that could cry from every little thing that happens. But I felt like I wanted to cry, even right now maybe my pride didn’t let me cry, but I felt like I wanted to.

Now I know I never wanted to have a boyfriend. _Fuck you Arno_. He changed everything in me, the Evie that couldn’t think of nothing but work, to free the people of London and eliminate the Templars had gone (but at least not completely). At some point he showed me that life was not only work, but also feel free, a night without working did not mean an innocent person less on  the map, but that was before, I think at some point he was right but that didn’t mean he didn’t do a bad thing.

While I was thinking about my poor life someone knocked the door, I was sure it was Jacob but to make sure I said “Who is it?” and as I expected Jacob answered, so I opened the door, when he got inside he closed the door behind him.

\- That meet with Arno was really… interesting- he said with some funny tone in his voice.

\- And to think that I sometime believed he could be…- I looked at my twin’s eyes-…The correct guy.

\- Mmm… yeah sure, but for me anyone its absolutely perfect for my sis-he said that and made me release a small laugh.

\- That for sure, at least you’re my twin- I said, in a moment I started to think what did Jacob do if he was with Arno when I left- What did you and Arno talk about when I left? You stayed.

\- I only said goodbye, then I left.

-Okay, Do you know where did he left? I’m just asking.

\- No I don´t know, but I don´t think you should care sis. – He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

-  I know, thanks Jacob.

\- For nothing, you should rest Evie, you look tired. And I’m going to the kitchen maybe then to sleep; the rooks are a lot of work.

-I know, I’ll go rest, please don’t go anywhere.

\- I won’t-Then Jacob left closing the door behind him.

All my thoughts went with Arno again, why was this love thing so hard to me? _–You’ve never wanted to feel love, Evie-_ a voice said in my inside, maybe it was right, I don´t know what to do to keep that emotion out of me.

I woke up this morning by the time Clara was preparing everything to receive a lot of people that day, she was opening the doors and cleaning some tables. The girl was the most hardworking between all of us. .

Past the minutes I wanted to teach the rooks some things about combat but they weren’t here already so I had to wait for them. While I was waiting, the crowd started to arrive, maybe faster than some days, Clara was already running all over the place, taking orders and delivering drinks in the tables. I got up of the chair(which it was not very comfy) and went to the kitchen where there were some persons taking care of the orders and cooking very concentrated, they didn’t notice me entering the kitchen.

I grabbed an apple and then walk to my room, but before I could I saw Arno entering to the bar – _At least he didn’t get lost-_ I thought then walked towards him.

-Want me to call Evie? - I asked to the Frenchman.

-No, its fine, I can wait.

\- But I can´t- I said with a funny tone- ¡Evie come here!

\- No, stop it!

\- Evie, come hurry!

Evie walked down the stairs and started to walk towards me.

\- What is it- She said in the distance without looking then she looked up and saw Arno instantly she turned again and went to another side- Stop bothering you asshole! I hate you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As i said this story had been accidentaly erased ;(  
> Ah, comments and kudos would be a lovely surprise.  
> Chao guys!


	3. I Hate Everything about You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty damn short chapter D:  
> Enjoy please!

\- Hey wait! Please.

-Go away! - She screamed and left the tavern running.

I left tavern as she did, and I started to follow her, so I could talk with her, she is fast runner so it wasn’t easy to stop her, then she went to the roof, with the gauntlet it was easier to her to climb to the rooftops, I started to climb the building, faster as I could, but in the end I never could catch her, “ _Too slow, Dorian”_ I said to myself.

I did nothing but go back to the seven bells, to meet again with Jacob, maybe to reproach that his sister is very grumpy,  I know it’s a bad.

Even the short distance that I felt when I ran after Evie, It was a very long distance, maybe the illusion that I may lose her, and I know that she was not in danger, the time went quicker, when I lost her of my view I had to go back to the tavern and it was about twelve blocks, even like that I’ve never felt that the time went so fast, It took me about ten minutes to arrive at the tavern Seven Bells, and met Jacob who said _“frustrated, Frenchman?”_ I only ignored him.

\- “Want a drink?”- he asked, I shook my hand saying no- “She escaped right?”.

\- “I couldn´t follow her step, she got away again.”

\- “I know, even I can’t”- Jacob said with a funny tone- “I need to train the rooks; I already lost a lot of time with your visit”.

\- “I don´t have nothing to do until Monday so I’ll help you, OK?”- I said following him.

\- “Oh well, come”- he said.

Then he started to walk to a training path, where it were a lot of rooks talking between them, another group practicing but clearly not doing it correctly, they need more training, a lot of more training. And then Jacob went to the front of all the rooks.

\- “OK, novices, you guys took your time in coming, so we’ll work the double we had to do.”

I saw the persons who Jacob called novices all of them dressed in bright green robes, that where women and men, some of them looked sad because of the double work that Jacob mentioned. Then Jacob I walked towards me.

\- “You know how to fight without arms and guns, right?”

\- “of course”- I said crossing my arms.

\- “OK, so maybe you can help me.”- He said.

All of the rooks made a circle around me, as I understood that he wanted to me to fight with him to show the rooks, how to… Fight.

I put myself in position, so Jacob did. As I thought Jacob headed the first attack, because of I was paying attention to his expressions I could evade the attack by the shape of arching my back **(A/N: As Arno did in the Assassin’s Creed Unity TV Spot trailer to kill the first guard, just without killing him)** and If you’re wondering, yes, I looked as a possessed person, as soon as Jacob turned around to see me I punched him on the face, and then do it again. I was between punches, kicks, fall downs, everything to defeat Jacob, I think maybe it was luck that I defeat him a least.

\- “Good job, frenchie. You and Evie are the only two who can defeat me”

Then some dust fell from the closest building that made me look up. Jacob quickly muttered a “Go now” and I started to climb again the building.

 _“Here we go again.”-_ I thought.

* * *

 

I pass through the seven bells to go fast to my destiny, I had to do my work here, even with that fucking Frenchman behind me, I was trying to reach the place where the assassin contract was, running on the rooftops because it was easier than walk in a crowd that were walking hurriedly to anywhere.

I heard steps behind me and obviously I knew who it was, Arno. I didn’t want to see his face, so I started to run, fast as I could, as I did the last time, then I yelled at him saying the sentence I have been continuously saying these days, _“Go away”._

Maybe it had been a lot of distance that I’ve run when I noticed that he’ll never give up. So I started to slow down my speed, when I heard his footsteps close I turned around to face him.

\- “Can you please stop following me?”-I said the most distant and angry as I could.

\- “No until you don´t escape from me!”- He said, then continue.- “Why can’t you even hear to me?”

\- “Tell me why I should hear to you?!”- I exclaimed.

-  “Because you didn’t even left me talk, I’m sorry. I apologize because leaving without saying to you, I apologize because I broke your heart and I never wanted that”- With every step he came closer- “I’m sorry that I that I neglect the only person who made me feel live since I lost everything. I’m sorry that I neglect you, the only person who showed me the real meaning of life.”- He grabbed my shoulders with his hands.

I stared him by his eyes incapable to look anywhere else that there.

\- “I hate everything about you… Why do I love you?”- Was the only thing I said before involuntarily kissed him and hugged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it? let me know in the comments,  
> by the way comments and kudos would be a lovely surprise.  
> Chao guys!


	4. Those Blue-Green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter ;D  
> enjoy!  
> Any mistaken traduction from french to english is not my problem! the guilty is google traductor!

I’ve saw multiple times a future where I would never have Evie back again in mi life, but now I know all of it will never happen as I have her in my arms. She broke the kiss and stared at me for a long while. When she changed her expression I have to say that I was still looking at her factions that where absolutely perfect for me.

\- Jet’aime (I love you) - She said in my language.

\- Moi aussi, et plus (Me too, and even more)- I headed the words that she also knows, she smiled at me.

I again, started to stare at her beautiful blue-green eyes, remembering the first time I saw them, and the difficult situation where we began our relationship.

** _Awesome(And pretty damn long) Flashback:_ **

_I have been planning this travel not so much time, maybe the travel it was only an attempt to run from my misfortunes and my trouble, the day I was heading to the great city of London I remember my great problem trying to decide if I should go to London with my Assassin uniform or, my simply citizen clothes, at least my decision was the assassin uniform, if there was an emergency I was ready._

_When I arrived at the proclaimed ‘Most advanced city in the world’ the first I saw was the big progress they had mad, I mean, the factories, the buildings, the inventions, and a lot of more things. It was a new city for me and I didn’t knew anything of the place, and I was afraid even the name of the station I arrived._

_So I went outside the station and began to climb the closest building to see better the city to at least find a place or somebody who could help me, maybe a policeman. I looked at my surroundings, I could see the people walking down the street and in the other side, in an alley, and there was a group of at least fifteen persons dressed in red clothe, some of them looking up, I followed the place where they were seeing, and I saw a person in the top of the other building._

_A woman, she was fighting with another woman that for me was a sniper, for her clothes and her way to fight it was not hard to say she was an assassin, the sniper fell to the ground, attracting the attention of the rest of the members of the group. The woman started her way to the fight by making a leap of faith, and fell on a haystack. When she got out hurriedly started to fight with the men there._

_It was in my mind go down and help her, so I started to go down and help the woman in her fight. When I was down the woman stared at me a short time before continue fighting, the both could kill them in about seven minutes. When I finished with the last one I turned around, the woman was already staring at me again._

_\- “Who are you?”- she said confused- “And why did you help me?”_

_\- “Arno Dorian”- I began- “I just arrived here I climbed to the rooftops to see better and I saw you when you started to fight with that guys, I wanted to help.”_

_\- “Are you French, I noticed an accent in your voice”- she said with curiosity._

_\- “Yes madame, Il est un plaisir de vous rencontrer (A pleasure to meet you)”- I said in my language.-“And what’s your name?”_

_\- “Mine too mister Dorian”- she said with a smile._

_.-“ What brings you here Mr. Dorian”_

_\- “ My idea was vacations…”- I looked around a second- “I started with the left foot. But, What’s your name?”_

_\- “Evie Frye”- she said with a friendly tone._

_\- “Sorry Evie, Do you know a place I can stay?”_

_\- “As you I arrived just a week ago, I don’t know much about this place, but…”_

_Our conversation was interrupted by the sound of a shot and a scream of pain, by my side… I looked at my left, where Evie was standing, now she laid on the floor, there was blood in the floor, I quickly looked up to the roofs, a sniper was standing by there, I armed my phantom blade and shot to the sniper, I checked fast around if there was any other sniper, then I looked down, Evie lay in there, the bullet could impact on her leg._

_\- “there´s a place I can take you?!”- I said sliding my hands under her body to grab her and take her to a safer place._

_\- “Seven Bells tavern”- she said between moans of pain.-Be careful please._

_\- “Ok”- Was the only thing I said as I picked her up- “who do I have to search?_

_\- “Jacob Frye, Ou! I’ll guide you, C’mon!”- she began to tell me where to go and I only done as she said._

_There was no missing of the persons that where looking at us with a horrified expression, seeing all the blood of Evie. I maybe had been running around eight sidewalks when Evie said me to stop, and enter in a tavern that was in the corner of a street. I entered the bar and there was obviously more than one curios person that started to look at the injured woman.  There Evie said me to take her down, I did it but grabbing her by her arm to do not let her fall down, in that moment she screamed:_

_\- “JACOB!”- She said as loud as the injury let her. No one came.-“I can´t”- she made me sit her down in a chair nearby. I putted my hand in her shoulder._

_Then one man with a green clothes passed close her, she said “Call Jacob. Now.” The man went as fast as he could to another door, and then the face of another man, that had similar factions as Evie had, and also he looked worried, he was coming in a hurried step._

_\- “What the hell happened?”- Was the first he said._

_\- “Distraction, there was a sniper that I didn’t see, It shot me in my leg”- she screamed in pain again, and also looked weaker that she was._

_\- “We have to take her out that bullet” I said looking at, to me it was her maybe her brother._

_\- “And Who are you?!”- he looked at me angry._

_\- “Jacob!” she said again._

_\- “Never mind, you’re right”- “I´ll take her to her room, can you call a girl with pigtails and a green dress, her name Is Clara, tell her to go out with medicine and all the things”- he grabbed his sister and started to go upstairs._

_\- “Droite (good/ok)”-I said in French then started to look around searching the child._

_It was not difficult to find the girl because she was standing behind the bar, I went closer to her and talked to her._

_\- “Jacob says that you have to go upstairs and help Evie, with medicine and all the things”_

_\- “Evie? Almost always it’s Jacob”_

_\- “Yes, yes, he’s calling you, Ale(hurry)”- I said and the girl grabbed some things that where down the table._

_\- “Ok man, come with me, those Frye twins have fame of never be still during attending of injuries, follow me.”- I followed the girl upstairs and entered a room where it was Jacob with his hand in Evie’s forehead, maybe taking her tempeture._

_And the girl put down all the things she was grabbing, and grabbed a scissors, began to cut the area in the pants where the bullet impacted. Then grabbed some alcohol, and stared at me and Jacob._

_\- “If she´s like you Jacob she´ll move and I won´t be able to heal the injury, I need you both to grab her and do NOT let her move in any way, Ok?”- She wanted to drop the alcohol in the injury._

_\- “And you know how to take out a bullet safely?!”- was the only thing I said as I saw the actions of the little girl._

_\- “Jacob got injured with a bullet once, after that Evie taught me how to do this, if Jacob once get injured and she´s not here I could help and maybe save his life, c’mon now grab her.”_

_I quickly began to put pressure in Evie’s left arm and injured leg, while Jacob did the same in the right side._

_The girl called Clara began to pour the liquid in the injury as Evie started to move in the bed and screaming of pain with her eyes closed, it didn’t made our task easy, As Clara was cleaning the injury she was whispering “easy” constantly. Then she grabbed the tweezers and got close to the injury again._

_\- “now hold her again even harder please, or I’ll do something very stupid, Ok? Now!”-  She commanded and I started to do as she said, also Jacob._

_The blood fell on the blankets of the bed, and tined in red, Evie was still screaming, and then I heard a: “got it!” and Clara grabbed again the medicine and quickly again put it in the injury, then grabbed a clean cloth and began to put the cloth around the injury._

_\- “There was no more than this to bandage the wound, it will stop bleeding in the next seven minutes, if it doesn´t call me and I’ll search for a real medic.”_

_\- “Thanks Clara”- Jacob said, looking at her._

_\- “For nothing, and I thing you should at least take her out that assassin coat, It’ll burn her with the weather like this”- and then she turned around saying she was going to change her clothes._

_\- “Ok, so I’ll take out her coat”- Evie’s brother said looking at her.- “And,  I have to say thanks man, without you I think Evie would not be alive”_

_\- “You don´t have to say thanks.”_

_\- Well, I´ll take out her coat, help me. I’ll slide the coat out as you pick her up.”- he commanded, and waited for me to do as he said._

_I putted my hands around her waist and pick her, not moving her legs, Jacob quickly took out her coat, in less than thirty seconds, I think. Then I grabbed the bed sheet covering her shoulders, there’s where I could saw her factions better, without her hood. She had freckles on her nose and cheeks, and her eyebrows formatted in a serious expression._

_\- “Well…”- The voice of Jacob made me back to the world-“What’s your name, may I ask?”_

_\- “Arno Dorian”- I said- “And you’re Jacob as I think”_

_\- “Yes, am… If I can ask how do you know my sister?”- He said and stared at me, forcing me to answer._

_\- “I just arrived at London from France, I didn’t even know where I was standing, so I climbed a building to see better and saw your sister, starting to fight with a group of at least fifteen, I went to help her, when we both killed them all we didn’t see a sniper and she shot Evie. When I killed the sniper she guides me here and said me to search you.”_

_\- “Oh well interesting story. Why did you come to London? By the way.”- he asked changing the direction of the conversation._

_\- “Maybe for rest a little bit, and to forget my problems, I’ve lost a lot of things in France”- I said remembering, my father, Élise and her father._

_\- “Umm… Sorry to hear that.”_

_\- “It’s Ok maybe here I’ll forget all of that_

* * *

 

_I was watching outside the window, looking at the street that was outside, everything here was so different than in Paris and Versailles. I was taking care of Evie because Jacob said he was going to search Clara, because she had to check the wound. It maybe had been about three hours, outside it was dark with the lights illuminating the city, and I was distracted outside by children playing with a ball, when I heard groans coming from behind me._

 

_\- “Evie!”- I exclaimed when I saw her up._

_\- “Ah, Arno. Where’s Jacob?”- Was the first thing she said._

_\- “He went to search for Clara, he’ll be here in a minute”-I said as I looked at her eyes, blue-green eyes._

_I never thought she would change my life so much._

_“Those eyes”-I thought staring at her_

**_End Of awesome Flashback._ **

\- “Why are you staring at me so much?”- She said with a smile.

\- “At you, Where else? You’re perfect.”

She didn’t say nothing only showed me another smile.

\- “you know, now I was going to an assassination contract maybe you can go with me”- she said.

\- “anytime if it is with you, Mon amour(my love)”- I finished with my natural language.

\- “mon trésor(my treasure), come on, there’s not much time!”- she began to run.

\- “Ok, go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A I said this story had been erased accidentaly...  
> I'm crying T-T  
> But here it is again!  
> As always, comments and kudos would be a lovely surprise.


End file.
